Tattooed
by cgmz
Summary: SMUT. Arizona is uncomfortable with a nude body shot, but Callie knows how to make her relax. One-shot.


"Would it be possible for us to get a shot of Arizona's full body tattoos?"

Mark shoots Callie the most charming smile that he can muster.

"What? Full body? Doesn't that require… no way, Mark. No way am I letting hundreds of man and woman perv over my girlfriend's body. And seriously, you asking me? Never going to work in this universe."

Callie flicks Mark's forehead, making him flinch as he shoots Callie a dirty look.

"Look Callie. Think about it. Showcasing both your tattoos. They are great works of art! And Arizona's body tattoos are the closest thing that people will ever to experience of the great Timothy Robbins. And we get to show the world the talent of the Robbins siblings! They are legends. Do it in honor of Timothy, Callie. His work deserves to be admired. It is one of a kind. Arizona is the only one who can even compare to him. Look at your own tattoos, Callie. Tell me it doesn't deserve to be shown to the world."

Mark's voice has taken on a more serious tone. He had been photographing the artworks of the Robbins family for a long time, and Timothy was one tattoo artiste that he held very high respect for, next to Mr. and Mrs. Robbins. Callie frowned as she contemplated Mark's request.

"I would buy the magazine."

A voice suddenly deadpans from the front of the shop. Callie turns around to face Christina, an eyebrow raised. Mark smirks, raising a hand in victory behind Callie's back as he mouths a silent thank you to the piercer.

"I want to see Tim's work on Arizona. And blondie's work on you is pretty amazing."

Christina rolls her eyes at Mark and looks at Callie, ignoring the look of surprise on her face.

"I get that. But. A nude shot? I will need to station myself outside the shop with a broomstick for months. And Arizona's a very private person, you guys know that."

"What if you do it without exposing Arizona. You know, her…"

Alex speaks up, gesturing with his hands towards his chest and groin area.

"And I can't see her naked, that would be so wrong. Although she has good boobs."

His afterthought earned him a slap to the back of the head from Callie.

"Stop. You do not get to think about my girlfriend's boobs. So get it out of your head before I knock it out for you."

Callie can already fill jealously overwhelming her as she thinks about so many people being able to look at Arizona's body, the parts that only she gets to see and touch. The bells attach to the shop door handles jingle cheerily as the door swings open, a smiling Arizona and Teddy striding in, arm-in-arm.

"Calliope!"

Arizona lets go of Teddy's arm and launches herself at Callie, jumping up into her open arms.

"Hey."

Callie smiles as she tightens her grip around Arizona's waist, leaning in to kiss her very intoxicating blonde.

"Do you guys ever stop?"

Arizona rolls her eyes at Yang's disgusted voice as she jumps down, looking around the shop.

"Were you guys in the middle of something?"

"About that…"

Callie opens her mouth but is cut off by Mark, who strides over and places an arm around Arizona's shoulders, smiling down at her.

"I know that look. Out with it, Mark. What do you want this time?"

Arizona pushes him away and leans back into Callie's embrace, creamy white hands intertwined with mocha brown over her abdomen. She can feel Callie nuzzling her neck, the tiny kisses making her body heat up.

"A full body shot of you. And Callie's arms. For next month's edition of Arts Tomorrow."

"Full body shot?"

"Yes. I want to show both your work and your brother's. It would be his birthday next month. I thought that it would be fitting to honor him by showing his work. And he would have been proud to share his moment with you, Arizona."

Silence settles in the shop. It is rare for Mark to call Arizona by her name unless he was serious, angry or upset. Teddy slips her hand into Mark's, knowing how close Mark and Timothy were growing up and how Timothy's death had affected him greatly. Callie tightens her hold on Arizona as she feels her body tense slightly.

"You okay?"

Callie softly whispers into Arizona's ear, her lips tickling the soft flesh. Nodding, a shiver runs through Arizona, being in close proximity to Callie has always had an effect on her. Opening ocean blue eyes that had closed at hearing Mark's request, Arizona releases the breath that she has been holding in.

"I need to be…naked?"

Mark's eyes widen slightly. A small smile forms as he brings his linked hand with Teddy over her shoulders, drawing her closer to him.

"Yeah. But, but-"

He interjects quickly as he sees blue eyes widen in uncertainty and brown ones narrow menacingly at him.

"Callie will help cover you. Your work on Callie that I want to show is the one on her forearms. And Timothy's work on you that I want to show is all over your front."

Mark gestures towards Arizona's body, sweeping his arm in the direction of her chest to her thighs.

"So this is basically how you guys will be posing, look."

Bringing Teddy in front of him, he positions Teddy's arms to cover her breasts while he links his hands in front of her, flattening his palms and placing them one on top of the other over her pubic area. A blush creeps up Teddy's face as she struggles to keep herself in check. A giggle escapes Arizona as she sees her friend's face turning red. Turning around to face Callie, Arizona brings both hands up and places them on Callie's chest, one over her heart and the other idly tracing along Callie's neckline.

"Do you want to do it?"

"I don't like the idea of people getting to see so much of your body. But it is the only way that people can ever get to experience Tim's work again. And you, you're amazing. Your work is amazing. I want to show that to the world. But I only want to do it if you're comfortable with it. If you're not, we won't do it."

Callie brings her lips millimeters away from Arizona's, smiling when she notices that Arizona is slightly breathless.

"Only you get to touch me. The rest? They only get to look."

Arizona nips at plump red lips and kisses Callie deeply, her tongue seeking entrance into Callie's mouth. She moans as all things Callie fills her senses. God, the things that Callie do to her. A cough breaks them out from their lust-filled bubble. She turns her head to look at Mark, feeling Callie's fast heartbeat under her hand as she presses her hips against Callie's to turn her upper body.

"Okay, we'll do it. But you must promise that my lady parts are covered up. If there is so much as a tiny peek I will break you, Mark. I will tattoo a giant penis on your forehead."

Laughter fills the shop at Arizona's serious tone and childish antics as Mark nodded excitedly, wrapping his arms around Callie and Arizona in a bear hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. You're pretty awesome, blondie. And you too, Callie. Pretty badass."

Mark grins, giving Callie a wink as he gives Arizona a loud smack on the cheek. Tanned fingers trapped between Arizona's back and Mark's stomach grip a tiny bit of flesh and pinches hard, eliciting a loud yelp from Mark as he jumps backwards, rubbing the sore spot on his stomach. Callie smirks, her hand gesturing towards Arizona as she looks Mark in the eye.

"Mine."

Grumbling loudly, Mark takes Teddy's hand and picks up his gear, not willing to suffer at the hands of jealous and overprotective Callie.

"Bye guys. We'll do the photo shoot next week okay? Right here."

He throws over his shoulders as he leads Teddy out of the shop.

"Mark."

Stopping mid-stride out the door Mark turns.

"Thanks."

A dimpled grin makes him smile and he throws his hand up in a wave, the jingling of bells filling the air once again as the couple leaves the shop.

"Alright, Alex move the lights a little. There. Perfect. Don't move, girls."

The sounds of a camera shutter going off continuously fills the air. Arizona leans back into Callie, trying to calm her nerves. She is literally naked, and although the important parts are covered up, she still feels like there are too many eyes on her.

"Blondie, relax."

"I can't. I feel like I'm in a Playboy magazine shoot. Except, worse and I'm definitely not enjoying this."

A pout forms and Callie leans in and nips an earlobe.

"Relax, baby. I've got you covered."

Curling her fingers slightly, Callie fully cups her hands over Arizona's sex, discreetly pressing the middle finger of the inside hand onto Arizona's slit, feeling slight wetness meet her touch.

"Are you…"

Callie raises an eyebrow, smirking as she whispers softly so that no one else can hear.

"You're practically touching me, Calliope. I can't help it!"

An exasperated huff escapes the blonde, as she tries to reign in her hormones. She can feel Callie's finger, and it is currently entering very dangerous territory.

"Calliope, stop it!"

"Sssh."

Callie can feel the blonde's body relax into hers. She smiled, oh yeah she definitely knew how to make Arizona relax. Realizing that the shutter sounds have ceased, she looks up to see Alex on the phone facing away from them and Mark nowhere in sight. Where the hell did he go? Feeling a sudden boldness, Callie looks down at the blonde in her arms, realizing that Arizona's eyes are shut as she shivered ever so slightly in her arms. Maneuvering two fingers to separate the lips of Arizona's sex, Callie slides a single finger in, pushing it in abruptly as her hold around Arizona tightens, feeling the blonde's knees buckle.

"Cal-Calliope. Wha-What are you-"

A soft moan escapes, and blue eyes snap open, scanning her surroundings anxiously. Alex is still on his phone, and she can hear Mark's voice near the other end of the shop.

"Just relax, Arizona."

Quickly sliding another finger in, Callie pumps her fingers in small movements, knowing that she couldn't do anything more without looking too obvious. She can feel sticky liquid coat her fingers, and it made her own center throb with need. Instinctively, she bucks her hips against Arizona's, trying to find friction. Using her thumb, she rubs frantic circles on Arizona's clit, working her up to a release as fast as she can.

"Calliope. I-I need. We shouldn't. God. Calliope."

Arizona's quiet whimpers quickens the actions of Callie's fingers, the barely audible sound of Callie's fingers rubbing through a copious amount of arousal and the faint smell of it is making Callie crazy. She hears Mark's voice coming closer and she presses down with greater force, enough to intensify Arizona's pleasure without hurting her.

"Fuck."

A soft curse escapes pink lips and Arizona unconsciously moves her hips, riding Callie's exploring fingers as subtly as she could. Mark's voice stops, and seems to move away again. They can hear him complaining loudly about someone wanting to tow away his car. Alex has walked towards the front of the shop, still talking on his phone, his hands gesturing wildly as he tries to explain something.

"Come for me, Arizona. Now."

Letting go of her hands, much to the displeasure of the semi-conscious blonde, Callie turns Arizona in her arms and takes advantage of their position, thrusting her fingers in and out of Arizona hard and fast, curling her fingers at the right moment. She can feel Arizona's walls clenching her fingers, fingernails digging into her waist as she feels Arizona's hot breath on her neck. With a strangled cry, Arizona arches her body against Callie and falls into her protective embrace, a trail of liquid running down her thigh.

"Hey."

Callie lifts her head and places a soft kiss on pink lips.

"You okay?"

"I'm awesome. No. You're awesome."

Arizona giggles, her nerves long gone. Her blue eyes widen as she notices Callie's glistening fingers. Grabbing her hand she thrusts it in front of Callie's face.

"Shit, Calliope! If Mark finds out, I'll never live this down."

Callie laughs, the panic in Arizona's eyes a far cry from the lust and pleasure that was evident seconds ago.

"Relax, baby. I know how to clean up just fine."

Giving Arizona a wink, she cleans her fingers by sucking them off in her mouth, one by one.

"Dammit."

Arizona closes her eyes, willing herself to think unsexy thoughts. Turning back around in Callie's arms, she repositions both her hands and Callie's hands over her body. Leaning back, Arizona lets out a sigh, feeling herself much more relaxed than before. Callie rests her head against Arizona's, content to just hold her girlfriend in silence.

"Thank you."

"You'll be thanking me in a different way after this."


End file.
